marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Raccoon
Rocket Raccoon is a Marvel superhero character introduced to the series in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Rocket returns as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Backstory Centuries ago, a group of alien humanoids settled the largest planet in the Keystone Quadrant star system. They built a complex to house and treat the insane, recording their medical observations in a psychiatric diary. When their funding was cut, they abandoned the project, but not before they created a staff of robots to provide for the humanoids. They then separated the quadrant from the rest of the galaxy with an impenetrable force field. When a nearby star went nova, ensuing radiation gave sentience to the robots, who quickly chafed at the illogic of the humanoids, or "Loonies." Seeking to end their servitude, the robots used genetic engineering to give intelligence and awareness to the animals that had been left as companions for the patients. They charged the animals with the patients' care and protection, then relocated to the far side of the planet, which they proceeded to strip bare through industrial endeavors, one of which was the construction of a vast, humanoid spacecraft called Ship. The half-industrial, half-verdant planet became known as "Halfworld." Powers and Abilities Since Rocket is a raccoon, he has sharpened senses and above average vision. Additionally, he shows great skills with all types of weaponry, though he prefers guns. He is also an very competent spaceship pilot. In order to fly, he is equipped with rocket skates. He is also quite a strategist, being capable of deal with different types of situations and enemies; accordingly to Starlord, "(he) got the best tactical mind I ever met". Trivia * Giving Rocket Raccoon a British Cockney accent is a reference to the fact that he was created as a Beatles reference (specifically, the song "Rocky Raccoon"). ** Rocket Raccoon's level 3 "Rocky Raccoon" is a reference to the Beatles song of the same name. Rocket Raccoon was consciously inspired by the song, which included "Gideon's Bible" (in the comic book limited series it was a book that contained the sum of all knowledge on the "loony colony"). ** In fact, Rocket's voice actor, Greg Ellis (who had previously voiced the character in the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes season 2 episode "Michael Korvac") is British, but from Lancashire, in northwestern England (the Cockney accent is characteristic from East End London, but is commonly used for aggressive types of character, whose mold Rocket fits). * His victory quote, "Never doubt a raccoon." is a direct quote from War of Kings which Rocket Raccoon said after knocking out Gladiator. * Rocket Raccoon and Frank West were revealed on October 31st, Halloween. This was more so for Frank then it was for Rocket, as Frank's zombie-using attacks were fitting for Halloween, the 'scariest day of the year'. * Rocket Raccoon's victory animation is he takes out an energy knife and grabs the top of the camera with the knife pointing at the screen during his win pose. He breaks the 4th wall through this win animation. * He's currently the second smallest character in the series (the Servbot from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 being the smallest). ** Additionally, he is the first "small" character from the Marvel side to appear in a Marvel vs. Capcom game. * The phrase "I love the smell of napalm in the morning" at the end of Rocket Racoon's level 3, is a reference to a quote in the film Apocolypse Now. * Rocket Raccoon is the third non-humanoid character to be in the Marvel vs Capcom 3 (the other two being Amaterasu and Shuma-Gorath). * Rocket Raccoon appears to have the fastest universal air combo/aerial rave finisher (due to it being a non-physical attack). * Holding up while in mid-jump will cause Rocket Raccoon to spin his tail, a possible reference to Miles "Tails" Prower from the Sonic The Hedgehog series. * Rocket Raccoon's ending involves him going on vacation in Raccoon City (supposedly at the recommendation of Chris Redfield). However, while he was expecting a nice place of relaxation, he ends up having to fight off zombies. * Rocket Raccoon is literally the only one who flirts with Amaterasu, who is excluded from even Iron Man's females specific pre-match quote, which even includes the 14 year-old Tron. This is fairly ironic since, in the comics, Rocket frequently points out that he really dislikes dogs and is constantly at odds with his teammate Cosmo because of this. * Though he is the first member of his team to have a playable appearance in a video game, Rocket Raccoon is actually the third member of the Guardians of the Galaxy to make an appearance in Capcom's Marvel fighting series. The first two were Drax the Destroyer (who appears in the background of Thanos' stage in Marvel Super Heroes) and Adam Warlock (who appears in Juggernaut's ending in Marvel Super Heroes). * Strangely enough, Rocket Raccoon has a special intro line for Spencer, but not a special victory line for him. * Rocket Raccoon's after-match win quote against Deadpool questions him calling Rocket a "reject from Bambi"; this is odd, as it was Nova who called him that (albeit he referred to Rocket as an extra, not a reject). ** Additionally, Rocket refers to Shuma-Gorath as "space calamari", but the latter questions Deadpool about the matter instead. Category:Rocket Raccoon Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Marvel Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Teleport Characters de:Rocket Raccoon es:Rocket Raccoon